tides of change
by lunashevenlywacher
Summary: Harry is still greving for Sirius. Ron want Harry to go camping with him and his family. A strange wolf bites harry and every thing changes. It will be a Harry Herimone On HOLD sorry peoples..
1. Default Chapter

This is a story. This is me I you don't like it why don't you leave...

Tides of change 

The little pep talk had improved Harry's chances of having a relatively good summer. He quickly put his stuff in the trunk and sat by the whale of a boy or Dudicans as he was called. Harry sat quietly in the back receiving glares of death from Uncle Vernon. All Harry could think of was Sirius.

Once they got to the house Harry jumped up and he hurriedly grabbed his stuff and made his way to the door. On his way he sensed that some one was near and once the door was open he rushed up stairs and put his stuff down. He thought that by the look's he received that he needed to leave. But there were two owls waiting for him he noticed one looked official so he grabbed that note first it read:

_Dear Harry,_

_If you are reading this that means I have gone. This is a muggel poem but this is just incase I leave this for you;_

_I wish to fade into the blue sky. Where I know a place to fly. To disappear in thin air fuck this world it's not fair. It's great to fly having fun relishing the fear. When I have done. The breeze to fell no more thinking. To know is safe no more picking. The sky so bright fly to the sun and back. I hope I won. I hope that I appear one day to my favorite place no caring. If anyone cares if that is the case._

_Do not stand by my grave and weep. I am not there, I do not sleep.  
I am a thousand winds that blow, I am the diamond glints upon the snow.  
I am the sunlight on ripened grain and I am the gentle autumn rain.  
When you awaken in the morning's hush, I am that swift uplifting rush, Of quiet birds in circled flight. I am the soft star that shines at night. Do not stand by my grave and cry,  
I am not there, I did not die._

_I am sorry I loved you so, _

_Sirius _

When Harry finished reading it he started to cry. Then he remembered the other note. It was pigwing so it was from Ron.

_Harry,_

_Guess what. We are going camping in The Werewolf forest and mum and dad want to know if you can come. The Order said that they would come to get you. Ohh got to run write me back and say if you want to come_

_Ron_

sorry so short but got to run hope you liked it

peace and out.


	2. it begines

Hey I'm about to get my own computer but right now I need to rewrite my 2nd chapter anwho this is going to be better.

Oh, I do not own Hp and the crew but I do own my characters because my mind came up with them.

It begins 

Harry looked at the letter and started to laugh. Why didn't Ron just ask him on the train? Oh, well to late now he needed to write him if he wanted to be left in peace because Pig was flying around the room like a crazed bat that got a hold of a lot of sugar. Harry sat down and tried to find so parchment and a quill.

_Ron,_

_Why didn't you ask me on the train? Oh well but camping sound like fun when do we leave, and how long is the trip?_

_Harry _

As soon as he caught Pig, he tied the letter to his leg and sent him on his way. He also remembered that he needed to leave so Uncle Vernon could calm down so he stated down stairs and headed toward the park. Dudley fallowed his main punching bag and was intent of getting revenge.

Harry sat down on the swing set and sat there quietly until Dudley and his crew came along. Dudley walked up from behind Harry so he knew he was coming to bad he couldn't curse him to oblivion he thought sadly, as they got closer.

"Freak what you doing on our turf?" the smaller of the group asked (i.e. I'm sorry to interrupt but I don't know the names of the friends but hey I can't read Harry potter when ever I want because my mother detest any thing to do with magic)

"I didn't know this was your turf I thought that this was public property" Harry said knowing that it would anger them it was something he learned from Hermione.

"You're going to pay for that", Dudley charged at him thought he came to a stop when Harry moved out of the way a large wolf was standing between them, and it growled menacingly at him. It was a large black wolf with eye's that betrayed it. They were to knowing for the wolf to be wild and it seemed to know that when it went over to Harry and did a small bow and made a face. A soothing voice found it's way into Harry's head and it simply said;

'We will meet again. Then you will know why I did this for you' and with that the wolf diapered from sight.

Harry ran as fast as he could or at least he tried to, he ran into a brick wall. An invisible wall that was probably a guy under an invisible cloak. Harry stopped and reached up and with a swift movement off came the cloak. Mad- Eye Moody stood there for all to see and he pulled Harry out of the path of the blundering group of boy's who were pushing to get away from the spot were the wolf showed it self.

Mad- Eye Moody had all Harry stuff with him he was taking this boy from here and take him home it still didn't mean he couldn't lecture him.

"Constant Vigilance, Potter. Constant Vigilance."

Once inside the house he sat down on his bed and sat thinking what it would be like to go camping.

Two weeks latter At the Burrow.

"Ron are you sure that there aren't any were wolfs in that forest?" Harry asked Ron who was franticly looking through old documents tiring to prove to him.

"Harry I even looked it up and if I missed something then I failed my O.W.L.S." Hermione said as soon as she saw them.

"Ok I believe _you._" Harry stressed that last part which caused her to blush prettily. Ron raised an eyebrow at the seen and left the room shaking his head.

"What'd I say?" Harry looked at his friend leavening the room.

"Uhh maybe the fact that you believe me when he spent... and a half looking this stuff up for you." Hermione suggested as she walked away.

The next day.

"Kids were going to be leaving soon so get your stuff together and put it in the trunk," Mrs. Weasley yelled up to them.

The group walked up, put all their stuff, and pilled in the car. Ron brought a portable chess set and wiped Harry's ass several times. When they were almost to the forest.

"Harry, Ron when we get there you two need to go find some fire wood" Mr. Weasley asked as he looked back and he saw how close Harry and Hermione sat by each other ok not that true because the back was crowded and back set so Hermione practically had to sit in Harry's lap.

Harry shock his head with in agreement

"Hey Moine I need some more room to get a fallen piece could ya scoot over?" Ron asked making the best of the situation.

He was still shaking his head but stopped as soon as Hermione moved over and actually had to sit in his lap. A bright red blush crept up on his face and he silently cursed Ron for making that excuse for her to sit in his lap just so he could have more room and embarrass him at the same time. A sudden flash made him wish for something to hit Ron with.

Ron saw the look on Harry's face and knew that he was in for some trouble later, oh well it was worth it to see his face and get a picture of it.

As soon as the car stopped, Harry tried to get up but Hermione stayed where she was because she had fallen asleep. 'Great' he thought as he picked her up and sat her down on the ground so she could sleep. When he headed toward the forest to start gathering wood Ron fallowed him but at a distance. 'Guess he knows I'm mad'.

"Ron why don't we split up and I go this way" Harry said pointing to the right "And you go that way" pointing at the left. Ron just shock his head agreeing.

(about oh say 5 min. later)

Harry was still walking around trying some small sticks but wasn't having much luck the sun was starting to go down and he thought that he should head back. He turned around and was about to walk back until a howl sounds through the now night sky. Harry froze at the sound. A shadow moved as he turned around and a lone wolf slowly came out of the dark. Harry stood still because it was the same huge black beast that saved him the other day. As the wolf walked out to the open it gave a small bow and it did the one thing Harry thought it would not do. .. It lunged at him trying to block he wolf but it just took a large chunk out of his arm, which started to bleed heavily... The same smooth voice slid into his head

'I am sorry my king but for you to fulfill your place this must be done forgive me' and the wolf bowed again and ran off.

Harry's arm was bleeding and it didn't look like it would stop any time soon. When he started to pick himself up and his head did a three sixty. He tried to walk but soon collapsed he just lied there until a strong had picked him up and put on its back and the form seemed changed to that of a dragon but that was all Harry knew before he passed out.

At camp

Ron was getting worried that Harry wasn't back yet but he pushed it back when a figure got close to camp. What came out of the shadows was what had his worry in full blast. A large golden dragon walked out and on his back was a sleeping Harry clutching his arm. The dragon stopped and was about to lay down when Harry stirred causing it to stop moving. It seemed worried about Harry and it stayed still watching for movement.

Mrs. Weasley and Hermione stayed back with looks of worry plastered on their face as the huge best stood there over Harry.

"Harry" Hermione yelled as she ran to Harry the seemed dragon disappeared into thin air. The wound on his arm had finally stopped bleeding though it still looked awful.

The next few days were spent with Harry unconscious at least that was their pov. Harry's mind was in a different demintion and as he changed there, and as he changed there his body changed in the physical realm.

Harry woke up felling a bit woozy. A face was over his when he opened his eyes.

"Hey look Rachel he's up." The one closest to him, she was 5'8 with dark black hair and silver eye's. But what scared him was the fact she had fangs and was really pale. She was a Vampire.

Another girl came over and looked about the same but she was a little taller.

"What Willo oh well welcome to the waking world" Rachel said extending her hand.

"Yea, yea, we would like to welcome to Death this is the 5th gate and if you want a tour before you..."

"Willo show some concern he's not dead yet he's a visitor as well. Don't mind her she's the keeper of the gates so she has a stressful job after all there are 20 gates to watch over and protect not to mention raise." Rachel said as she once again offered him her hand this time he took it.

"Who are you two?' Harry asked.

"I am Rachel Sessna General of the Army that protects Death" she told him with a small bow.

"I am Willo Hitizzen Keeper of the Gates and Commander of the Death Army. Also I am the daughter of Merlin who right now I won't talk to," Willo said crossing her arms as if to say she was serious.

"Harry Potter the Golden boy of the savior of the wizard world because I'm the only one who can kill Voldamort." Harry said.

"Oh but you are so much more you sir are now the King of 3 realms." Willo said as she looked at him.

"What!" he shouted. But when he tried to get up a barrier stopped him from moving much more.

"Willo could you keep it down? It's not even night fall and you know how I like to sleep in." A voice came from another room.

"Ok Louis it's just someone is visiting right now and Rachel and him are talking besides you need to get up because we need to go to the Cup latter." Willo yelled to the figure.

"Uhh oh yea. But right now, you need to learn what elements you have control of and you need to train for the time you are here. Another thing that needs to be explained to you is the way time works around here. 1 second here is 1 minute there 1 minute here is 1 hour there 1 hour here is 2.5 day there and ect." Rachel offered.

"Oh and we need to give him a tour of the gates. Give him a sword and umm have him meet the child." Willo said counting fingers as she listed what she said.

"Where am I?" Harry asked because he really didn't catch what they first said to him.

"You my friend are in the dement ion we like to call death. It has 20 gates and each gate has different ways and different rulers and well some are pretty weird but you'll like them. Oh if you see people fighting its ok and if you see a demon just hack its head off and or if it looks like a mass of skin just takes it to leather store and you get credit." Willo said as the barrier was removed and a pair of clothing appeared beside him. "We'll leave you to get dressed and meet us in the front hall."

In the front hall about 20 minutes until sundown.

Harry was now wearing a black outfit and it looked like it belonged to a historical movie. A sword was in a hilt beside him. It had rubies and gold inlay.

"Oh we will be meeting a friend at a club for vampires don't mind them if their rude to you. Night wolves are very rare and they are not liked by may because they are powerful." Willo said as they neared the said club. Once inside Rachel made a beeline towards a guy with blond hair down to his shoulders and violet eyes. He was starting to sway a bit he had a drink in his hand and he looked up at Rachel.

"Heey Rachell howww are you" The guy managed to slur.

"LESTAT. How many times do I have to tell you no drinking more than one platelet drink in an hour?" Rachel yelled to the drunken man who Harry guessed was Lestat.

"Sit down and order a shake this will take a bit" Willo told him and ordered the drink for him.

(Two hours latter)

Walking back to the house was the hardest thing Harry had done all day. Willo forgot to mention that the shake had enough alcohol to drop a giant. Harry had six.

"Harry when we get back you get to see what all you control elemental wise. Oh, we also need to tell you all the realms you are now ruler over. 1 the Elvish realm on earth. 2 dragons because you fell asleep on the back of the golden dragon and the fact that he allowed you to take power form him makes you a co ruler. 3 The night wolf clans. The past king bit you so now you are his heir. You had a prophecy or two for you here and about two for you in life." Rachel said as she dragged Lestat behind her.

"Ok how do we test for what elements I have and what are the elements?"

"Fire, Wind, Earth, Water, Stars, Electricity, Weather, Nature, Time, Love, Death." Willo listed off quickly.

"Don't mind her in life she's studding for a test." Rachel whispered to him.

"Hey I heard that,"

"Damned Dragon blood."

"Heard that to." Willo shouted back to them.

"Because she takes care of the gates she has more... things available to her. I have the same thing except I've lived a very long time in life."

"Yea this woman has more lives than all the worlds cats put together." Willo said. How she suddenly got beside him, he will never know but he staggered a bit when the house came into view. Great this was going to be a long night.

Hehe well that's all for now I fixed it a bit so it would sound better and thanks goes to all who reviewed and my friend who is going to test read this version.

Peace and out.


	3. what is in his power

Hey Black night this is a special chap just for you because I need to write more though thank you for your support.

What is in his power

Great this is going to be a long night. Harry thought to him self. They are going to play lets do spells on me then actually tell me what to do knowing them so far.

"Harry when we get in I need to give you five potions and you need to drink them and meditate for umm. 5 hours." Willo said. Rachel snickered as if something was funny.

"Uhh sure but if this turn out to be a joke you'll regret it when I have to spent a long time with you." Harry said to them and the small smiles went away then came back full blast.

"What makes you think this is a joke?" Rachel asked him Lestat was starting to wake up and he was getting dirty because he was being dragged through every thing you could imagine. The fact that Dragons were the main transportation would give you a clue.

"Hum since I came here I've got drunk and the fact that you have an evil smile on your face doesn't help." He said taking the first step into the house. A potion floated to him and a few others followed. When he downed them, they tasted nasty.

But his face dropped when he passed out.

"Well I guess were dead huh. Rachel will you get things ready while he sleeps it is easier that way.

5 Hours latter almost dawn

"Wake up sleepy head." Rachel said slightly slapping his face to wake him. This boy could sleep like a bump on a log that some one was trying to remove but keep breaking the blade. "Willo will you do the honors?"

"Sure what should it be make up or hot pink dress? Or maybe both." With that she started to pull out her makeup and put it on him rather badly and she magiced the dress on him. "It has the unremoveable curse on it."

"Good now do you cold as space thing and I'll zap him a good one. Let's put him in a room full of mirrors."

"And you call me sadistic." Willo said sarcastically.

"Hey I'm not the one who locked someone up with Tinas. That is what I call liking to cause other people pain." Rachel snapped.

"Hey maybe we should put an umm a fake zombie in with him and make him fight it with hair curlers and then snap pictures of him trying to hit it with them." Willo said rubbing her hands together as she put Harry in the gag room. A huge heap of hair curlers and the fake zombie were already there as was all the mirrors one could wish for. Camera in hand the started to wake him.

Harry pov.

When he woke up he felt weird and he felt as if his face was coated with paint. He opened his eyes and he saw why he felt so weird. Screaming his bloody head off when he saw his face and what he was wearing. A sudden movement caught his eye that was coated with tons of maskera.

A Zombie moved towards him and Harry saw the pile of curlers. He started to chunk them at it and was half way though it when a high-pitched laugh came. A Couple snaps meant one thing. Pictures.. Ah Shit this sucked balls.

Out of the Dress and Makeup

There was a large pentagram out in front of him with the corners labeled and it had several that he didn't see on the regular forms.

Fire, Water, Wind, Earth, Nature, Stars, Electricity, Metal, Weather, Time, Love, Death. They were all spaced in a fashion as if there were different types of them so he decided to ask about it.

"Hey why are they spaced so?"

"Because. Fire, Water, Wind Earth are called primary elements. Nature, Stars, Electricity, Metal, Weather are considered secondary. Time, Love, and Death are called eternals. Now step in the center of the pentagram and we'll tell you what al you control." Willo told him pointing to a spot not chalked.

The two started to chant and the lines started to glow they started at fire and it went around to Death. As the chanting grew louder, a script in some weird language started to form at the base the gram. The light around him also grew brighter and he had to shut his eyes.

"Ok were done. You can open your eyes now." Rachel told him.

"Ok what is that and what dose it say?"

"It is Elemental and it say's that all the elements and the fact that it also gave you your "life powers" it said that before you came you were a high mage. A shadow master and that you could perform wandless magic like us folks here in Death. Oh and you are a magus that has unlimited forms means that you get extra training with me and Rachel. Oh, you also have the gift a speech to all. So you get to go to the Collage her, you also get to read the library to find out new and old spells, and future spells as well. You get sword training with Rachel and you get casting with me. And you get to go to the mall with the child. He'll take you shopping for some clothing here and there." Tacking a deep breath after specking so much.

"Umm ok when do we get to start.?"

"Right now you get to go to the Collage now and take languages with Willo but I wouldn't cheat off her

She can't spell to save her immortal life." Rachel told him in a whisper.

"Hey I heard that. That's mean I just can't spell in life. So bla." Sticking her toungue out at Rachel who sent a curse toward her and a full out war started.

"Uh Louis dose this happen a lot?" Harry asked the fellow male in the room.

"Yep though sometimes they get down and dirty and pull out swords. Now that is funny."

"Lestat do you think you could point me towards the Collage?"

"Go left at the Cup and walk Two miles north or you could just have blackly take you there."

"Who's Blackly?"

"Willo's pet dragon. Don't be scared he won't bit.. much."

"Uh thanks I'll see you latter." Walking out he saw the giant beast that could bet the Ridgeback he fought.

"Merlin, this is a pet?" He asked no one in particular.

He jumped up on it, saw the Collage, jumped down, and looked at the school. Damn it looks just like a muggle school. He walked in and He signed in and got his list.

Walking to his first class, he saw Willo walking there and he flagged her down.

"So who won?"

"A tie. So you ready for class? You get to start at the Elvish and Dwarvish. Oh got to sit down. Its about to start.

Harry just slide into a sit and took out a quill and took notes. Great a good start to my so-called elongated visit.

Hey all this is a test I repeat a test if any one gives a damn they will tell me what is wrong. Black knight this also applies to you. Tell me what needs to be done and what you want to happen.

Peace and out.


	4. the first day

Hey y'all this is mwa once again. They blocked the net in this room so I wanted to strangle them. Ohse well. Got to work. Thanks to the people who help me fix this story,

The first day at school...

As Harry quietly sat there taking his notes Willo sat there sleeping like a baby even drooling on her papers. The teacher walked by and saw this and he started to shack her shoulder but that wasn't very smart. Because you see when a vampire sleeps they are protective of their space so they lash out at those who disturb them and man did she lash out. The poor teacher had to go to the infirmary for some stitches and to have the counter curses administered while Willo went back to sleep and she started to mumble and Harry received hot pink hair like Tonks and the very bad make up job once again. This must happen a lot since every one had cameras and were shooting pictures of him trying to hide his face from every one. Thought soon after a note came his way and it went:

Hey, word of advice never ever sit by Willo when she's sleeping someone is still in the hospital from her sleep hexes.

Some one who cared not to see some on killed (i.e. this happened to one poor fellow)

The bell rang soon after and Willo woke up and took of the hexes though it took a lot for him not to scream at her for the public humiliation.

"When we get back to my place Lestat is going to take you shopping for some new clothing. Oh don't let him near a photo booth. He has a weird fascination that involves them. Oh and if you buy anything from Maruis shop I'll laugh my ass off." She jumped up on Blacky and helped him up so they could head off.

At the mall.

The child or Lestat ad tried to drag him to every store in the bloody mall. There were 13 levels and each the size of two or three foot ball fields. The only things he had bought so far was from Hot topic. He got a black shirt with blood red writing that said; "Hey weird people saw me but before I could run they did. I'll never know why though" And a picture of what some would call a total Goth and a bunch of normal people running away screaming in terror as the guy just shrugs his shoulders. A pair of pants with red thread and a long chain with a pair of combat boots for guys. Lestat actually told him to get them or else he was dead. About 6 hours in Harry was about to fall to the floor. He had in tow about a million bags when the child stopped at a photo booth.

"Harry if a group of school girls come this way tell me so I can get a clean get away." With that he stepped in.

Half hour latter

Harry had fallen asleep but a sudden thunder woke him Lestat was running away screaming in terror as a group of school girls ran after him screaming. "Wait you forgot your pictures we want them signed." He got up and walked after them but stopped when a vampire stood in front of him putting a red velvet jacket on Lestat and ushered him in. Fallowing he saw why Willo said she would laugh her ass off if he bought something from here. It had some of the cheesiest clothing and jewelry he had ever seen.

"Lestat you are so dead when Rachel finds out what you were doing." Harry guessed Marius told the child.

"Yea, yea oh this is Harry Potter he's here for training so I bought him all the stuff he'll need. Two pairs of armor and all that."

"Oh so that's why all the bags weigh a ton or two."

"No shit Sherlock. Oh meet Maruis a very old friend of mine. He's the one Willo warned you about."

"I figured that out. So can we leave yet because if I carry this stuff any longer I think my back will break." Harry said sitting down all the bags .

At the House

"Hey how was your trip? Hopefully The child was good or else he is dead today." Rachel said in a type of voice That would probably make how ever it was directed at shit their pants.

"Uhh well."

Hello my duckys how ya been. I am sorry about how short it was so I will write more soon. Black night if you don't like this would you please tell me how to fix it. Peace and out. Marco Polo See ya later alligator too much sugar don't mind me oh

Disclaimer: I do not I repeat do not own Harry Potter. Rachel Willo and some of the others that will come into play I came up with them.


	5. Chapter 5

I am sorry that I have not updated. My mother has keep me off the computer so I have had almost no contact with it at all. You will have to wait until after august 19th so sorry about this I realy am.

Peace be.

Luna


End file.
